


Red Umbrella

by Eloquentish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Irene, Nervous Molly, True Love's Kiss, molly/irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentish/pseuds/Eloquentish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler gets stuck in the rain. Molly Hooper makes a new friend. A red umbrella isn’t the only thing they share under the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Umbrella

Rain was always a good cover up. It made people avoid observation and hurry towards somewhere indoors. Today especially the rain was very heavy. The sky was an abyss of dark storm clouds blinking with distant lightning and the impending roar of thunder followed after. Irene Adler was usually a prepared woman, ready for any obstacle but out of everything else today, she had forgotten to bring an umbrella. There weren’t many options, she had just finished with a client, and the driver was already gone. Irene always made sure not to let them drop her off at her current address. She made sure to move a lot in order to keep herself safe. So there she was, at St Bartholomew’s porch where she had quickly run to for shelter from the storm.

Five minutes had passed; a few staffs were leaving with their umbrellas. None had noticed Irene, a very attractive lady in a long coat and leather tights with high heel boots, all black. The rain always did inconvenience Irene, hiding her allure from the eyes of admirers for _they were all too worried about getting wet_.                                                                                                                             

Four more minutes passed. The rain was not letting up any time soon. She shivered, holding herself in her arms. She made a move for her purse, and took out her cellphone, _the one she could afford to lose_ , and looked at her contacts. As she read the names, a constant string of _NO_ ’s sounded in her mind. None were reliable and there were a few she did not want to seek aid from. It was not like herself to ask for any kind of help. 

“Hi, can I help you?” A soft voice called to Irene from behind.

 Irene turned her head to see a pair of innocent brown eyes, complimenting a head of honey brown hair and fair skin. She had light freckles near her cheeks and nose; it was the exact kind of thing Irene was into. The brunette was absolutely stunning, beautiful.

“Sorry?” Irene had somehow lost her usual quick response. It was truly strange for her to feel so held.

“Uhm… are you waiting for someone?” She did not meet Irene’s eyes for long for they were now staring down at her hands, her fingers intertwined together.

“No.” Irene answered, looking at the name tag on the woman’s white lab coat. “Molly, is it?”

“H-How did you know?” Molly looked surprised, and then she looked where Irene was staring, and exclaimed, “Oh. I always forget to take these off after work. God, I must seem really stupid now. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Molly. You’re much too adorable for that.” Irene smirked, turning her body to face the brunette who was a few inches shorter.

“Huh? Oh! No, I’m really not. Thank you though, uhm..”

“Irene Adler. It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” Irene held out her right hand after removing her black leather glove.

Molly held out her own hand and gently shook it; not much of a grip. Irene couldn’t help but slightly brush her thumb over Molly’s soft, smooth skin.

“I’m Molly Hooper, it’s nice to meet you, Ms. Adler. “

“Please call me Irene.”

“Okay… Irene.” Her grin was a ray of sunshine. It made the dreadful storm disappear from Irene’s conscious and all she could think of right now was how innocent and pure Molly was. Her every little movements and hesitation had ignited a flame inside Irene; a hot sensation she hadn’t ever felt for as long as she could remember.  “I guess this means we’re acquaintances.”

“Friends.” Irene corrected, making Molly’s smile wider. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The breeze was picking up. “Too bad we don’t have umbrellas.”

“Yeah. No- wait! It completely slipped my mind, I actually have one.” Molly searched inside her bag, and pulled out a red one. “I always carry one, just in case.”

“Well, this works out. Now you can safely go home.” Irene said, feeling a bit disappointed but she tried not to show it. She was good at that.

“Actually… I was thinking if you might like to share? It’s big enough for two. But if you’re uncomfortable with that I understand. I just thought-“

“That’s incredibly kind of you, Molly.” Irene replied.

Then she opened up the umbrella, holding it a little higher than usual to accommodate to Irene’s height. At the same time, Irene put her gloves inside her pocket.

“Since you’re offering, the least I can do is hold it for us.”

It was a soft caress as Irene brushed her hand against Molly’s, which was holding the umbrella. The shorter woman quickly gave it away, reacting awkwardly from the sudden contact. It was not that she disliked it, she was simply not used to such close proximity with a beautiful woman such as Irene. It was simply overwhelming and she was beginning to curse herself for acting so strangely.

“Shall we?” Irene asked, taking a step down the stairs, waiting for her.

Molly’s heart raced, suddenly realizing how chivalrous the woman was in the way she spoke to her and treated her. Her grace was like none other. Molly nodded, the two headed out together.

 

 

 

It shouldn’t have been audible but Molly could honestly hear her own heart race under the pitter-patter of the raindrops against the roof of the umbrella. She was almost certain Irene could hear it as well. Not to mention it didn’t help her that Irene had the scent of a goddess; definitely some sort of expensive perfume.

“Do you live close by?” Molly asked, suddenly realising she had no idea where they were going. “Sorry, was that too intrusive?”

“I’m staying over at a hotel. And you shouldn’t say sorry, you can ask me anything you like. We are friends now, remember.” Irene walked slowly, matching Molly’s pace.

She noticed the shorter woman trying to not look at her, as if doing all she can to avoid eye contact. Irene had seen this before. She knew right away why she was doing that but it was too soon to acknowledge it. Not with Molly. Irene knew she needed to be gentle with her. _She wanted to take her time enjoying Molly fall apart with her clouded thoughts and flustered heart._

“So you’re just visiting?”

“I’m here and there. I don’t plan on settling anywhere permanently.”

“Doesn’t your boyfriend dislike it though?”

_Then again-_

“I don’t have one. Not really my area.”

“Oh… Do you have a girlfriend? Which is fine, by the way.”

“I know it’s fine.”

“So you got a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Right. Okay. So you’re unattached like me. Fine.” Molly bit her lips, regretting how stupid she must sound right now. “Good.” That didn’t help it any further. It was like flirting with Sherlock all over again.

Irene stopped, faced Molly, stopping her in her track as well. There was a shuffle of confused feet, finding their way to a comfortable distance, and large brown eyes peering up at piercing blue ones.

“Forgive me for being too forward but are you hitting on me?” Irene finally asked, knowing too well what the answer already was.

There were many things bombarding her mind at this point as the heavy rain continued to fall and the streets were few of cars and people. Molly looked, awestricken by the question and unable to figure out how Irene could possibly know? And also, had she been too obvious? She was always so easily read by others. It was honestly a huge flaw that she always detested and especially now.

“Uhm. I uh, uhm… that is, well-”

“I’ll take that as a definite yes.”

Molly lost her thoughts completely as the other woman’s lips fell on her own, so gentle but firm. A low hum escaped her as Irene held her chin, tilting it up a bit with her hand to reach the mouth at a better angle. And just when Molly thought it couldn’t get any better, Irene went deeper, brushing Molly’s lips apart subtly with hers. A gasp escaped from the shorter woman, her hands hanging slightly by her chest, not knowing what to do with her body. Irene was very experienced, she knew exactly how to make Molly quiver and it drove her mad. When she finally pulled back, Molly’s eyes were glazed over, and her face was flushed scarlet. That's when Irene noticed it, making her chuckle.

“I got my lipstick on you.” Irene said, brushing Molly’s bottom lip with her thumb but not really erasing it for it was a signature, a proof of the kiss.

“Mmh..” Molly didn’t care if that wasn’t even a real response. She felt she had the right to sound foolish in this situation.

“Did you dislike it? Was I wrong to do that so suddenly?” Irene asked, her voice almost a whisper. She was also in a state of elation, which was rare for her, considering her line of work.

“No, no you’re not wrong at all. I- I really, really liked it.” Molly breathed, giggling a bit from embarrassment.

“This colour suits you.”  Irene complimented, looking at Molly’s lips.

“Care to apply some more for me?” Molly leaned in, not caring if it was too daring of her to suggest such a thing.

“Gladly.”

 

 

 

 

They went out frequently after that day. Molly would get off from work and somehow Irene would always be at the same spot, waiting with her collar up and sharp cheekbones right behind it. All the staff asked about her but Molly would simply get flustered and walk away. Even Sherlock commented on the new shade of lipstick Molly was wearing, saying it reminded him of a certain acquaintance. Molly paid no mind to it. If it had been before she might have been ecstatic that Sherlock noticed anything about her. But the Molly _now_ was a little different. She had found someone, someone who loved her and treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She no longer felt so alone. Not anymore.  

Today, Irene was different. She was waiting at the usual spot, wearing her hair up in her dark curls, and she had on a white trench coat. But in her hand was a small suitcase, and a cab was waiting by at the road.

“Molly.” Irene hurried over, her heels hitting the floor, matching the pace of Molly’s heartbeat. She stopped before the brunette, who had a sad smile on her face.

“Travelling again?” Molly finally said; her voice quieter than ever but Irene was close enough to hear it. Molly knew about Irene’s life by now. She knew how unsafe it was for Irene to stay at one place too long and she knew this day was going to come, but she didn’t want to believe it. They had spent almost every day together the past two months, and it was going to be hard saying goodbye so soon.

“Yes.”

“Far? How far?”

“Tokyo. Something came up.”

Molly breathed in, trying to stay calm. She could feel the tears reaching her eyes.

“I’ll miss you, Molly Hooper.” Irene kissed her, a short one but sweet.

“I’ll drop you off at the airport.”

“Too dangerous.”

_Please don’t go.  
_

“Goodbye, Molly.”

 

 

 

“Will you ever come back?”

Irene kissed her forehead and smiled.

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might just write more of these two. They are literally fem-johnlock for me and I couldn't help myself from using lines from the show. Please let me know what you think. xx  
> Also: This is my entry for the Let's Write Sherlock challenge on Tumblr. Anyone is free to enter! Check it out.  
> Another also: Uni is starting again soon... TT_TT


End file.
